


Together Forever

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Dense Naruto, M/M, Romance, Sasuke happy at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: How the anime should have ended. Naruto and Sasuke limp toward the Leaf after their last battle. Sasuke is in bliss, his love came for him! But does Naruto feel the same?





	Together Forever

Together Forever  
I’m only half way through Shippuden so I don’t actually know how it ended. I know they fought. Sasuke returned to the Leaf and they married the girls. However the canon story actually ends, has nothing to do with my story, because I yaoied it all up.  
ceo  
Naruto and Sasuke limped toward the Leaf Village. They braced each other with their good arms and made slow progress down the road. Sasuke was delighted Naruto came for him. Old forgotten feelings that went beyond friendship filled his soul. He kept looking away from the road to the handsome face of his best friend. Naruto been grinning non-stop since they set off. Naruto was obviously ecstatic to be with Sasuke again. Naruto talked about how he spoke about Sasuke all the time and thought about him every day.   
“After all Sasuke, home is where someone is thinking of you.”  
“Then my home is with you.”  
Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke couldn’t be happier, Naruto’s feelings finally matched his own. Every night Sasuke dreamed of Naruto, his blond hair, his big grin and his deep blue eyes. Being near him made him fall in love all over again.  
“I can’t wait to get you home.” Said Naruto.  
“I can’t wait as well.” Said Sasuke with a dreamy voice.  
“We’ll have to stop off at the hospital, probably for a few days at least.”  
“Yes.”  
“Then you’re staying at my place. No arguing.” Said Naruto with a fierce look that made Sasuke blush.  
“I have no intention of going anywhere else.”  
“Good.”  
As they walked on, Naruto was oblivious Sasuke was on cloud nine, imaging their domestic bliss.  
“It’s too bad we have to wait even longer to make love.” Thought Sasuke.  
Then Sasuke stopped. Naruto obviously liked him but what if he was wrong and he was still was hung up on that violent girl with the pink hair. He shivered thinking about all of the loud, violent girls in their village. Naruto misunderstood his shiver.  
“Are you cold, Sasuke?”  
Naruto gazed at him with worry and Sasuke shook his head.  
“No I’m fine but I want to know something.”  
Naruto looked curious. Sasuke needed to know how Naruto really felt about him.  
“Naruto?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How do you feel about me?”  
“I’m happy to have my best friend back.”  
“No I mean how do you really feel in your heart?”  
“How do you mean?” Naruto was completely confused.  
“Do you love me or just like me as a friend?”  
“Huh? I don’t know…what are you saying?” Naruto felt curious but nervous for some reason.  
Sasuke sighed as Naruto was so thick. However actions speak louder than words. And Naruto was better at learning things when he did them himself. Sasuke pulled the blond closer with his good arm and kissed him hard on the lips. Naruto was shocked for only an instant. He quickly melted from Sasuke’s hot kisses. He moaned and pressed in, eager for more. In the daytime his dreams were hazy but they were always about Sasuke. Now he remembered more of the dreams. The part he repressed. The kisses he dreamed about were nothing like this. He got hard as he wondered what sex really was like. He only had a vague idea. They parted.  
“What is your answer, Naruto?”  
In a daze Naruto asked:  
“What was the question?”  
Sasuke smirked as he basically answered but he needed Naruto to say it.  
“Do you love me?”  
Sasuke’s words filtered through his lust filled brain. There was only answer. He looked at Sasuke’s handsome face and felt his heart flutter.  
“I love you, so much, Sasuke!”   
Naruto felt lighter just saying it. It was the truth. He was passionately in love with Sasuke and no one else can take his place. He smiled softly. Sasuke was pleased. He stroked Naruto’s cheek and said:  
“I always loved you, Naruto. I thought you loved Sakura. I thought you would forget about me and not care if I left. You proved me wrong. I’m very glad you came for me.”  
“It was my pleasure. I guess my feelings for Sakura were a childish crush. I think I’ve been dreaming about you for a long time. Now I know why. I love you.” Naruto grinned. Every time he said it, it became even more the truth.  
The young men grinned at each other and braced themselves for the remainder of their walk. It would be rough until they can meet up with the others but they were together. Whatever happened next they will always be together. The guys remembered at the same time, they had a tower all to themselves. A ready-made hideaway. They shared a grin as they read each other’s mind. Life in the Leaf was going to get interesting.  
ceo  
I actually think most of the girls on Naruto (Sakura especially) are horrible. They scream and hit a lot. It’s very unpleasant. It’s probably why I like Hinata the best.   
Please review.


End file.
